The Reapers
"He will wipe every tear from their eyes. There will be no more death or mourning or crying or pain, for the old order of things has passed away.” Revelation 21:4 Thus the heavens and the earth were completed in all their vast array. And on the seventh day God had finished the work He had been doing; so on that day He rested from all His work. The Reapers are Angels of the 7th day, the day of rest. Rest to most of the universe translates into entropy, destruction, even death. Yet these terms don’t wield the same gravity as the Benehim’s true resolve. To the Reapers is given the dominion of the end of this world and its people. They also hold sway of the entirety of the next world. It is their duty to guide mortals to those Realms beyond Therein lies the Reaper’s greatest Dilemma. Their portfolio is feared by most of the human populace, as if the Reapers themselves were some great and grim specters of murder. Despite the dignity and grace of eternity that only the Benehim can bring - most mortals are terrified of their own mortality. Yet no Reaper feels that their powers stem from simple wanton annihilation. They aren’t Nihilists after all. They offer rest and comfort, and bring peace to the chaotic world of man, In this they are fond of the mortal spectrum, despite Man’s misgivings about the mist-clad sickle wielding bringers of Expiry. Reapers are especially fond of the elderly and the infirm: Those souls that know what it is to have lived, and will journey into the next world unafraid. Nothing makes a Reaper happier than to see the pain pass away from the faces of their wards- to see eyes light up with joy when they are escorted into the eternal reward. This is the Reapers’s Joy and command. There are no lives, no worlds, no universes that will not be touched, nor claimed, by the Reapers. The only caveat lies in how these actions are viewed. True Form The True Form of the Reapers appears as a cool grey mist that rolls gently, and brings with it the soft fragrance of violets and lilies. There is soft music accompanied by a great sense of belonging, and an overall feeling of benevolence. Essence Paths Essence Paths: Rest, Households, Ghosts Essence Miens: Nechum, Eifah, Acher Relationships Heralds: They like their job, I get it. But it seems as if they like their own voice even more. Keepers: They are there when people wake up, I am there when they sleep. That’s all the commonality you’ll find. Devices: I want to be friends. I really do. Unfortunately, we have nothing to say to each other. So we remain civil, shake hands, and then go on about our respective business. Spheres: A little too cold for my tastes. Choir: They run the whole gamut of emotions. While I guess that’s good when you consider joy and all that, sometimes the anger, fear, grief gets a little tiring. Guardians: We have the biggest beef with them. They’re family, and we love them, but sometimes they have a problem letting go, and that prevents us from doing our job. Watchers: I love the little mud-monkey-mortals too, but we have a duty to claim their final moments. The Watchers shirked their duty to drink gin-and-tonics and play Crazy-8’s with those same mud-monkey-mortals. Something is very amiss here… Fallen: Here’s a little reminder in case you need reminding. We can die too… doesn’t take too much. If the needs be for some of us to get removed, well then, the 7th might be the ones to do it. Humanity: *sigh*… it’s just not fair. Nephilim: They are Weird little bastards, the ones that make it. The others - the ones who don’t make it - I take before too long. That is all I have to say about them. Travel Effects When travelling to the Silver City Additional Details Designations: Benehim (True), Reapers (Celestial), Blackbirds (Earthly) Archangel Prince: Uriel (Uri) Fallen of the Benehim are Halaku, or Slayers. Weakness: the Reaper in Homid Form has skin that is always cool to the touch. Resonances Colors: Grey, Silver, Black, White Numbers: 0, 7, 13, Day: Saturday Elements: Void, Moon, Mist, Darkness, Silver Purpose: The mercy of the source, doctors and nurses home aids, corpsman, social workers, any position that might provide comfort Concerto: Woodwinds Music: Songs that are at once comforting and sad, gospel and choir music, but also a lot of bluegrass and the like Mage Sphere: Entropy Hunter Creed: Redeemer Quote: Listen, you did all you could. You had a life-time, the same as everybody else. It ain’t my fault if you though it too short. Right now, I don’t rightly care. It’s your time and you’re coming with me. But trust me, it’ll probably be better where you’re going.